


The Ghost King's Fear

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Tumblr Prompts [103]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Nicercy - Freeform, Nico is Not Impressed, Percy trying to be cute, Slash, grumpy!Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Percy thought he adopted the perfect pet for Nico. He waswrong.





	The Ghost King's Fear

PJatO || Nicercy || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – The Ghost King's Fear || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – The Ghost King's Fear

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, cuddles, grumpy Nico

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Small Bob, Mrs. O'Leary

Summary: Prompt: "Hey, babe, look what I found." - "GET THAT OUT OF THE HOUSE NOW!" for Nicercy. Percy thought he adopted the perfect pet for Nico. He was _wrong_.

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_The Ghost King's Fear_

It was Christmas morning and Percy was very excited, because he had found _the_ perfect present for his Ghost King. It was incredibly hard finding a present for Nico. For one, he generally said he didn't need anything, for another because he was actually filthy rich thanks to his father who had granted him a black credit card to make sure Nico would be taken care of. Which he was, and Percy too since the boys had moved in together about a year after getting together.

"Nico? Ni—ico", called Percy out with a broad grin.

He was so proud that he had found this absolutely perfect gift for his absolutely perfect _fiance_. The two had been engaged for only a couple of weeks now, Nico had proposed after Percy's college graduation ceremony, asking Percy under what name he wanted to be known as a teacher. Confused, Percy had said Mister Jackson, but then Nico dropped onto one knee and offered Mister di Angelo. _So_ dorky. Percy loved it. Smiling softly, Percy looked at the skull-ring with the sapphire ears that Nico had given him. So very quintessentially Nico, Percy absolutely loved it.

"Kitchen. Trying to make a romantic Christmas breakfast for my fiance", called Nico out. "So would my fiance kindly return to bed and pretend to sleep for another, say, ten minutes?"

Percy laughed softly as he headed downstairs to the kitchen. He paused for a moment to stare out the window in awe. It was Christmas and the children of Khione had insisted that New Athens needed a white Christmas so they just made it snow. The snow really was a nice touch.

"Hey, babe", greeted Percy, smiling softly as he walked up to Nico. "Look what I found."

For a moment Nico hummed curiously before he turned around and nearly dropped the fying pan. "GET THAT OUT OF THE HOUSE _NOW_!"

Startled, Percy took a step back, shaking the water container in his arms a little. "What? But... he's my present for you! For Christmas. I found him a week ago and I figured he'd be the perfect addition for our family! I mean, look at him. He's literally a _vampire squid from hell_. I thought that's the very best mix between you and me – Nico get off the table?"

"NO. Not until you throw that _thing_ out!", screamed Nico, pointing with his spatula. "It... It's an abomination! Look at the _teeth_. And—And the _everything_!"

"Nico, babe, are... are you afraid of squids?", asked Percy stunned.

"FIRST OF ALL, SQUIDS ARE THE SPIDERS OF THE OCEAN!", exclaimed Nico agitated. "NOTHING NEEDS EIGHT LEGS."

"That's... unreasonable, love", muttered Percy beneath his breath, tilting his head.

"AND SECOND OF ALL, THAT THING IS... IS A KILLER UMBRELLA, NOT A PET!"

Dracula the vampire squid tilted his head confused and looked at Percy, who could only shrug in reply. "I'm sorry, Dracula, I... guess I'll have to find a different home for you."

With a last look at his terrified fiance did Percy carefully leave the house.

/break\

"Dracula is living with Ty now, who was super happy", announced Percy as he returned hours later.

He frowned as he found his grumpy Ghost King curled together on the couch with Small Bob. Mrs. O'Leary was laying right next to them, her head half on Nico's lap so Nico might pat her.

"I'm not _afraid_ of s... s... those _things_ ", grumbled Nico annoyed.

"Could have fooled me. You jumped onto the table", pointed Percy out.

He slowly slid into the seat next to Nico and kissed Nico's cheek. "Jackson."

"Don't say my name like a warning", huffed Percy, now kissing Nico properly. "Come on. Talk to me. I've never seen you like that before, babe."

"I'm... I'm not... afraid of them", whispered Nico with something akin to a pout. "I just... Annabeth is afraid of _spiders_. What's the big difference. Eight legs are _weird_. And they're... they're so... urgh. They're gross and weird and creepy and I just don't like them."

Percy's face softened as he wrapped his arms around Nico and pulled him close. "You're so cute."

"I _can_ summon a zombie baboon for you, if you want", warned Nico with a deadpan.

"Hey, that's _unfair_ ", huffed Percy. "Okay, fine. I get it. Everyone has their... animals they're uncomfortable with. But... squids... I really thought, because vampire squid from hell... and I named him Dracula and he's a real sweetheart. How did you never tell me you're squeamish about squids?"

"Because it's stupid", growled Nico and rolled over to wrap his arms around Percy and bury himself in his fiance's chest. "My fiance and the love of my life is the son of Poseidon and ruler over all marine creatures. And I'm afraid of a squishy thing that said amazing fiance and love of my life absolutely _loves_ – I've seen you fawn over that pink squishy thing in _Finding Nemo_."

"Wait. _Finding Nemo_ is the reason you haven't told me about your fear?", asked Percy surprised, eyebrows raised. "You are... _so_ , so, so—o cute. You're the cutest. My fearsome Ghost King."

"See, this is why I haven't told you", huffed Nico annoyed, trying to shove Percy off. "You're... You're _silly_ and you make fun of me and I lose every ounce of authority or respect I had-"

"Babe. You sleep in Batman boxershorts and eat Happy Meals for breakfast", pointed Percy out, eyes softening. "What respect and authority are you talking about? You're a dork. _My_ dork."

Percy slipped more comfortably into Nico's lap, legs dangling over the edge of the couch as he looked at Nico with the most sappy and love-sick expression Percy could muster. Nico groaned and shoved at Percy some harder, not that it was effective because Percy just clung onto him and started peppering Nico's face with kisses, undermining the Ghost King even more.

"You're awful, why do I love yo—ou?", groaned Nico frustrated.

"Because I'm amazing", shrugged Percy casually. "And I love you."

Sighing, Nico leaned forward to rest his forehead against Percy's shoulder. "No squids, okay?"

"Okay", assured Percy with a small smile. "And I promise I'll not tell anyone."

"I love you", sighed Nico and kissed Percy softly.

"So... you know, I do not have a present for you now", drawled Percy.

"Well, that's fine. My romantic Christmas breakfast is burned and cold now too", muttered Nico. "Can we maybe just... crawl back into bed, cuddle and restart the day?"

"Perfect plan", agreed Percy fondly. "Merry Christmas, Ghost King."

"Merry Christmas, amore", sighed Nico and stole another kiss.

_~*~ The End ~*_

**Author's Note:**

> And door number 12 or our Advent Calendar features me desperately searching the depth of the internet for an animal Percy might love and Nico might be scared of. I think I did good. xD


End file.
